


To Live

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: The Black Stallion Series - Walter Farley
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short first person drabble from the POV of the Black.  Written and posted to another site a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live

The wind was blowing gently, enough to make the grass dance, but not enough to throw dust into the air. The sun was strong enough to make anyone living feel good about themselves. The farm was calm that day, the only real noise came from a couple of brood mares and their fouls who had just been let into a new pasture. Other then that Alec could be heard walking toward the barn, no doubt to check on something or grab tack to ride or train some horse.

It made me happy that he was doing something other the watch me for a moment.

Then something dawned on me. If he was going to ride maybe I could convince him to go somewhere with me, after all there was nothing stopping him was there?

I noticed him coming toward me and smiled to myself and walked to meet him.

“Haya Black.” I heard him say and leaned down to sniff him.

Today was a good day to be the Black.


End file.
